


One Minute More

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roommates, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: “You adopted a cat together.” Junhui  continues in disbelief, almost as if he’s ticking things off a mental list. “You do that thing where you eat together every Wednesday night which is why you never make plans on Wednesdays.”“Okay, roommates develop habits, that’s just common sense.”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 20
Kudos: 336
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	One Minute More

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a mind of its own. I gave it a limit of 2k and ended up with more than double that. So Kitty, I really hope you enjoy your little giveaway present! I'm sorry it took me so long to write!
> 
> Thank you to the wipo's for giving me the push I needed to finish this, and especially to Aise and Dylan for beta'ing.
> 
> The title is taken from the song of the same name by Capital Cities. It's a good vibe for the fic, I think, if you want to listen to it.

“So _then_ last week I had to sit and watch Chopped with him like I didn’t just listen to him jerk off in the shower.” Minghao says miserably from his spot lying with his head resting in Junhui’s lap and his feet on Wonwoo’s thighs. He leaves out the part where he also jerked off—they don’t need to know that. In any case, he feels like Junhui had already guessed as much judging by the shit eating grin on his face.

“I mean, the bathroom _is_ between your rooms, you could just start jerking off loudly in the shower as retaliation.” Junhui suggests, not breaking eye contact with the TV. “Oh shit, Mary Berry, go off.”

Minghao sighs and glances over to where Mary is complimenting someone on their bourbon chocolate cupcakes. This is definitely not how he envisioned this vent session going.

“Oh fuck off, Paul.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes from the other side of the couch, fingers busy typing on his laptop. “ _Too much bourbon.”_ He mocks in a thick, put-on English accent. Then he looks at Minghao and Junhui. “Or you could just… talk to Mingyu. You know, like how adults do.”

“That’s true, you know. That’s how I caught this one.” Junhui motions vaguely to Wonwoo, then taps Minghao’s forehead with two fingers. “Just tell him to keep it down... or keep it up.” A sly smirk spreads over his lips.

“I don’t think Mingyu keeping it down is the problem—“ Wonwoo starts, finally looking up from his laptop at the two of them.

“No shit.” Junhui teases, elbowing him. Minghao can feel his ears heating up, regretting his choice in friends more and more with each passing moment. He crosses his arms over his eyes. 

“How’s the blog coming?” Junhui asks, petting Minghao’s hair absently. Okay, so maybe he isn’t actually _that_ bad at picking up on body language.

Wonwoo shrugs. “Honestly? Like shit. I don’t know the first thing about American thanksgiving. I don’t think I’ve ever even had a whole, roasted turkey before. Have you?”

Minghao removes his arms from his eyes and stares at Wonwoo then shrugs his shoulders, feeling Junhui do the same. Wonwoo sighs and shuts his laptop, glancing over at the two of them again. “Anyways, if you know the problem is that you like Mingyu, why don’t you just tell him?”

Minghao glares at Junhui when he bursts into laughter, then turns his attention back to Wonwoo. “ _Because_ ,” he says, drawing out the syllables, “I still have to live with him no matter what, there’s six months left on the lease.” 

“You’ve been living together for three years.” Wonwoo blinks owlishly, looking very confused.

“Yeah that’s a good point, you guys moved out of dorms together and _chose_ to live together off campus.” Junhui adds pointedly. “You graduated together, I mean you’re-”

Minghao cuts him off. “That doesn’t mean anything. He had that girlfriend freshman year.”

“Didn’t he also hook up with that dude at that party the beginning of junior year?” Wonwoo asks.

“I think that was a rumor.” 

“You adopted a cat _together_.” Junhui continues in disbelief, almost as if he’s ticking things off a mental list. “You do that thing where you eat together every Wednesday night which is why you never make plans on Wednesdays.”

“Okay, roommates develop habits, that’s just common sense.”

“And I suppose so is roommates' Instagram feeds consisting solely of pictures of each other and the fancy food dates they’ve gone on?”

“Yeah that only happened when we got together.” Wonwoo contributes helpfully. 

Minghao is about to argue, but by some miracle (or a curse maybe) his phone buzzes on his chest. 

“Wonder who that could be?” Junhui sing-songs, snatching it before Minghao even has a chance to read the message. Minghao curses himself for telling Junhui his phone password.

**shiba ingyu (5:26):** _will u be home soon :(? i ordered pizza!!! it’s that veggie kind with the garlic sauce u love_

**chihaohao (5:28):** _oh my god dog nicknames i’m crying!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i’ll send ur boyfriend home soon!!_

**shiba ingyu (5:29):** _oh hey hyung_

 **shiba ingyu (5:29):** _we’re not boyfriends!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:_

 **shiba ingyu (5:30):** _i think hao would hate that u said that_

**chihaohao (5:30):** _display names don’t lie minggu~_

 **_chihaohao (5:31)_ ** _i dunno about all that. he’ll be over soon ;)_

“Your boyfriend bought your favorite kind of pizza.” Junhui coos, running his fingers through Minghao’s hair. “And you might wanna get out of here anyway, we’re about to have a rad makeout sesh on this couch.” This gets Wonwoo interested again, his eyebrows ticking up.

“Ugh gross. You’re a menace.” Minghao takes his phone back and stands up, toeing his shoes on. “I hate you both.”

“Nice knowing you then, _Chihaohao_.” 

“Chihaohao?” Wonwoo and Junhui both burst into laughter.

Minghao can feel his ears growing hot. “It was Mingyu’s idea, _okay?_ ” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, leaving it ruffled. Maybe they are crossing more lines than he thought.

“Well, we can’t disappoint Mingyu can we?” Junhui winks. “Just talk to him, would you?” He says, giggling some more when Minghao flips him off as he leaves. He does, however, make a promise to himself that he’ll talk to Mingyu— at some point anyway. 

That promise becomes a distant memory as Minghao walks across the hall to his own apartment, letting himself in and smiling privately. It smells like Minghao’s favorite candles— fresh linen and lilac. Their cat, Xiaoba, runs between his legs, rubbing her face against his calves before darting off, where she ends up curled in Mingyu’s lap on the couch. 

Minghao stops in his tracks at the entrance to the living room, his heart jumping in his throat. It’s decorated wall to wall in Halloween decorations, purple fairy lights adorning the borders of the room, little pumpkins and plastic skulls on every surface and even the sliding glass door to the balcony has those gelatinous bloody handprints all over it. 

Mingyu turns to look at him expectantly, like a hopeful puppy waiting for approval when it’s sat on command. “Well?” He asks, chewing his bottom lip. 

Minghao feels himself melt, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. “Is this what you were doing all day?”

“I— uh yeah. If you don’t like it, I can take it down though! I just figured since you work next weekend we could have a little Halloween party of our own today.” Mingyu pulls at the sleeves of his big orange sweatshirt, a jack o’ lantern face printed on the front. 

“Mingyu, it’s—“

“I just know how much you love Halloween and how sad you are that you work all day—“

“Mingyu.” Minghao laughs when Mingyu can’t seem to stop himself, sitting on the couch next to him and gently taking his hands. His heart feels like it’s being pulled in a hundred different directions. “I love it, thank you so much.”

“Really?” The hopeful expression returns and Minghao has to force his heart back down into his chest. _Talk to him._ The voice that often appears in his head is Junhui’s and it’s yelling at him now. He forces it back, reminds the more realistic part of himself that if he weirds Mingyu out then all of it will come crashing down and they'll have to live with that for six more months. “Of course.” 

“Uh, there is one more thing.” Mingyu pulls a present out from behind the arm of the couch, carefully wrapped in purple paper with a black bow in the center.

“Mingyu.” Minghao sighs, hesitating. “It’s Halloween, not my birthday.”

“I know, I know, but since we’re having our own little Halloween party I needed you to have it.” Mingyu grins and hands it over. “I promise it’s not a sexy costume.”

After another sigh and a roll of his eyes Minghao takes the present, carefully unwrapping it and sliding the top off the box. A grin spreads over his lips at the sight of the big, black knit turtleneck with a cute, smiling ghost woven into the fabric on the front. “It’s so cute.” Minghao laughs, eyes sparkling when he looks up at Mingyu who is cradling Xiaoba like a baby in his arms. Fondness melts him, makes him want to drink in more of Mingyu’s smile. Distantly, he realizes he’s staring and has to tear his eyes away. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Mingyu grins, and it’s obviously just Minghao’s imagination but it feels like they gravitate towards each other, sharing one long bated breath. 

“Uhm-“ Minghao feels the urge to say something, _any_ number of the confessions welling in his lungs, Wonwoo and Junhui’s advice repeating in his head even louder. 

The doorbell rings and both of them nearly jump out of their skin. “Oh.” Mingyu breathes, blinking rapidly but still keeping his eyes on Minghao. “That’s probably the pizza. I should go, uh, get it.” His cheeks turn rosy under his tan. Abruptly, Minghao finds himself wanting to kiss those high cheekbones and the perfect arch of his eyebrows. Instead, Minghao nods and leans back, “Yeah, probably.”

“Okay.” Mingyu says, unmoving. 

“Um. Okay?” Minghao laughs shyly, rolling his eyes.

It takes a long minute and another knock on the door before Mingyu starts moving towards it. In the meantime, Minghao unfolds his new sweater and smiles back at the big smiling ghost on it. He glances at the entry hall to make sure he can’t see or be seen by anyone before slipping off his current turtleneck—only getting a little stuck when he pulls it over his head. He’s settling the new sweater back into place when Mingyu clears his throat behind him.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” 

Minghao squints back at him. “I feel like that can’t be true.” He laughs, subconsciously reaching over his shoulder to where he knows the cluster of red spider lilies is inked along his shoulder blade and down the column of his spine. “In three years you’ve never seen me shirtless?” 

Mingyu’s cheeks go red again and he shakes his head then sets the pizza down on the coffee table. “It’s not fair, I feel like you’ve seen me shirtless a lot.”

Minghao smirks and rolls his eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re a show off.”

“Shut up.” Mingyu pouts, moving to the TV and kneeling down in front of it. “So I rented some scary movies too.” He holds up the boxes and Minghao can’t help but laugh. 

“Rented? Like from a video store? What is this 2005?”

Mingyu groans and throws the DVDs at him. “Just pick one already!”

“You really want to watch a horror movie while we eat dinner?” Minghao asks, already flipping through the choices. 

Mingyu’s cheeks go a little pale, but he shrugs his shoulders like he doesn’t mind. “Unless you’re too scared.” His teasing falls flat because Mingyu is practically an open book, he wears everything he’s thinking on his sleeve, and right now he looks a little more than obviously spooked.

“I’m not scared of anything.” Minghao grins, standing and crossing to the TV, handing Mingyu _The Silence of the Lambs_. “Have you seen this one? It’s one of my favorites.”

“I’ve never seen it, but I can’t believe you want to watch a movie where Anthony Hopkins _eats people_ while we have dinner.” 

“You were the one who just teased me about being too scared.” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Besides, it’s really more about the guy who skins people, and the cannibal just gives hints to help solve the murders.” 

Mingyu pales, looking a little regretful. “I’m not scared.” He mumbles. “It’s just a little gross.” Again, he shrugs but puts the DVD into the player before they both settle onto the couch to eat pizza out of the box, and drink Mountain Dew straight out of the 2 liter bottle.

By the time they finish half the pizza and Hannibal Lecter is talking about the significance of the death’s head moth, Minghao is leaning forward on the couch, listening eagerly while Mingyu is glued to his side - unsettled, apparently, to his core by Hannibal but even more so by Buffalo Bill and the thought of putting bugs in places where they don’t belong. “This is the worst movie I’ve ever seen.” Mingyu groans, pressing his face into Minghao’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to turn on a different one?” Minghao asks, threading his fingers through Mingyu’s hair and gently rubbing his back. It never used to be like this for Minghao; so comfortable. He’s never been one to give or receive physical affection, but living with Mingyu has been like living with a giant leech who wants nothing more than to cling to the nearest warm-blooded creature. He’s gotten better at returning it because if nothing else, it seems to make Mingyu happy. 

“No.” Mingyu grumbles, turning his head to continue watching from Minghao’s shoulder. “You love this movie.” The statement makes Minghao’s heart tremble in his chest, warmth crawling up the back of his neck. 

“Okay well... Let me know if it gets to be too much.” Minghao stifles a smile in the neck of his turtleneck, his eyes trailing Mingyu’s profile. 

Mingyu startles a few more times throughout the movie, clinging more tightly to Minghao each time he gets scared. Despite his protests, Mingyu sticks out the whole movie before he jumps up and turns off the credits, ejecting the disk. “ _That_ was one of your favorites?” He huffs, clicking it back into its box. “Psychological stuff is the _worst_ , it’s so _real_.” He scrubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. 

Minghao gets up as well, stretching his arms over his head. “You pick the next one then, since my pick was bad.” He laughs, smoothing the sweater back out, almost surprised to find that it falls midway down his thighs, the sleeves covering his hands.

“That sweater makes you look cute.” Mingyu says absently, as if picking up on his thoughts

His cheeks are red and he’s not looking at Minghao. It’s so strange, Mingyu says stuff like that all the time and he never gets like this. 

“Thanks, I am cute.” Minghao grins while he kneels down next to Mingyu, spreading out the movies and trying not to over analyze. “I’ve heard that ones really good.” He says, pointing to _Hereditary_. 

“Nope. No way, get out of here. I saw that scene with the ants. What is it with you and bugs in scary stuff? No thank you.” Mingyu huffs, finally picking up one of the boxes. “This one’s a classic.” 

“What is it? _Nightmare Before Christmas_?” Minghao teases, reaching for the box. 

“No!” Mingyu holds it out of reach like a petulant child. “It’s _The Conjuring_.” 

“A ghost movie?” Minghao scoffs in disbelief. “You sure you can handle that, you _baby_?” 

Mingyu puffs out his reddening cheeks, inadvertently proving Minghao’s point. “Have you even _seen_ it?” 

“No,” Minghao shrugs. “But it can’t be scary if you’re this nonchalant about seeing it.” He stands, offering a hand to Mingyu. “I’m going to get a glass of wine, do you want one?” 

“Oh yeah,” Mingyu smiles sheepishly, taking Minghao’s hand to get up. “I also bought some of that merlot we liked.” 

It’s just because he’s a good friend, Minghao reminds himself. Mingyu is too nice for his own good— likes to spoil his friends just because. This doesn’t keep the blush from Minghao’s ears or the heat washing over the back of his neck when he accidentally says, “What is this? A date?”

Mingyu doesn’t glance up from where he’s busy getting the movie ready. “Junhui called you my boyfriend on the phone, are you both trying to tell me something?” He laughs, sounding a little strange.

This could be his opening, but apparently Minghao hates himself. “No, Junhui is a terror.” He says, heading towards the kitchen. “I’m just saying if you wanted to be my sugar daddy you should have said so earlier.” He says, laughing while he ducks into the fridge and pulls out the bottle. 

When he looks back up, Mingyu is leaning on the island, smiling brilliantly. He straightens up when Minghao sets the bottle down, looking like he wants to say something. Instead, he moves around Minghao, grabbing the corkscrew from the drawer to hand to him and tupperware to put the leftover pizza in. Like the dutiful and amazing roommate he is, he puts the Mountain Dew bottle in the recycling, and tears the clean top from the pizza box to put alongside it while the part covered in grease and cold cheese goes into the trash. 

For the nth time that night, Minghao feels a surge of fondness swelling under his skin, and by the time he has poured them both a tall glass of merlot, he’s practically bubbling with it. It’s so strong that he begins to laugh, giddy and unbidden. It’s an unusual feeling, but he can’t seem to stop it.

“Someone’s already been nipping off the bottle.” Mingyu teases, but as it turns out, laughter really is contagious because he begins to giggle too. Each time they make eye contact it gets worse until finally Minghao snags the glasses and retreats back into the living room, trailing giggles like breadcrumbs. Mingyu follows shortly after, bottle in hand and settles down next to Minghao. A few stray peals of laughter escape him, leading Minghao to chastise him.

“Don’t start again,” he smiles, “I won’t be able to stop.” He then takes a long drink of wine to hide the laughter that wants to spread again like wildfire. 

“Are you ready to start the movie?” Mingyu asks, holding the remote at the ready.

Minghao nods behind his now half empty glass. “Let’s get this cheesy horror movie over with so we can get back to the real ones.”

“Shut up!” Mingyu laughs, leaning back to crush Minghao, but ends up settled against his shoulder, Minghao’s cheek resting against the top of his head while the movie starts. 

As it turns out, it’s not a cheesy horror movie, it’s legitimately fucking terrifying. Minghao finds himself nervously pouring more glasses of wine and as he gets more and more tipsy (read: drunk)he gets the more scared he gets, turning his face into Mingyu’s hair and inhaling the comforting smell of his shampoo. By the time the bitch appears on top of the wardrobe and scares the life out of him, Minghao is done with this movie. He gets up, displacing Mingyu and pressing stop on the DVD player. “That was _not_ okay.” Minghao huffs, and he can hear how under the influence he sounds from his alcohol fogged ears. 

Mingyu is obviously trying to suppress laughter. Either he’s seen this movie a thousand times, or he’s actually the bravest man alive. “I thought you weren’t scared of anything.” He says over a wine glass that’s only been refilled once. Mingyu’s always been better at holding his alcohol anyway. 

“It was scary.” Minghao pouts - Minghao never _really_ pouts - and sinks to the floor to look through the movies. When he isn’t satisfied with the selection, he turns to their collection in the entertainment center. 

“What are you looking for?” 

The singularity of his drunken brain has Minghao shaking his head, grabbing a disk and putting it into the player without ever answering Mingyu. When he makes his return to the couch, Minghao settles back against Mingyu, still (not) pouting. He can feel more than see Mingyu still giggling. “ _Coraline?_ ” 

Minghao turns his head to squint at Mingyu. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“Of course not.” Mingyu slides an arm around his waist, tugging him in for a half hug while the movie starts. Minghao ends up staying there, glued against his side, ear pressed to Mingyu’s chest to listen to his even breathing. 

“You’re the best.” Minghao finds himself whispering suddenly, conspiratorially. Everything is sort of hazy and Minghao noses along Mingyu’s collar to keep himself grounded.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asks, a smile evident in his voice. He’s obviously fishing for compliments. 

“You’re just so good to me,” Minghao whispers, clinging tighter to Mingyu because drunk Minghao is entirely not opposed to making a fool of himself, apparently.

“Minghao.” Mingyu says in a way that has Minghao looking up at him, wide eyed. He doesn’t dare breathe, his fingers tangling themselves tighter in Mingyu’s shirt. Again, it’s like Mingyu wants to say something, his eyes troubled. “I—” He melts into a soft smile and shakes his head. “You’re good to me too.” He whispers, pulling him against his chest again.

Minghao practically dissolves there, tangling his legs with Mingyu’s when he moves them into a more reclined position. It’s not long before Minghao falls asleep.

When he wakes, it’s to the feeling of floating. Distantly, he realizes he’s being carried, and he makes a soft, bewildered noise.

“Minghao? Are you awake?”

“Nn.” Minghao affirms. 

Mingyu laughs right against his temple, it tickles. “That’s okay, We’re just gonna’ get you in bed.” He lays Minghao down gently, then removes his turtleneck and replaces it with a soft cotton T-shirt. “Pants?” He asks quietly.

“Off.” 

“Okay.” Mingyu says. With his eyes closed, Minghao doesn’t see the hesitation, but it feels like it takes forever for Mingyu to unbutton his jeans and peel them down and off. “Anything else?” His voice is soft and far away, and Minghao wants to reach out and pull it closer. He giggles at the ridiculousness of grabbing a voice out of midair. “Minghao?”

Minghao snuffles against his pillow. He had forgotten he wasn’t alone. “Thank you. For taking care of me.”

“Of course.” Mingyu says, voice like a warm blanket. 

It doesn’t take long for Minghao to fall asleep after that, his heart full and his mind fuzzy. 

  
  


♾ ♾ ♾

  
  


Minghao wakes, as he often does, pressed against the thin apartment wall. His leg is stuck between the wall and the mattress and his face buried in a pillow, upon the majority of which Xiaoba sleeps curled in a perfect donut. As awareness sinks into his bones, a few blips of memory play, slow motion in his brain: coming home to a perfect apartment with dinner on the way, pleasant drunkenness, and strong hands holding him when he’d been scared. He smiles into his pillow, drifting between wakefulness and sleep. His thoughts (or maybe dreams, really) are filled with images of Mingyu both good and bad - him wanting to be with Minghao, or ultimately turning him down.

A while later, the shower turns on, the gentle hum bringing Minghao out of sleep again. He can hear Mingyu singing softly to himself, the song carrying easily through the walls as he putters around the bathroom while the water heats up, the same routine as always. Minghao reaches blindly for his phone - which is almost dead from not having been plugged in - and peeks at it. There are a handful of messages from Junhui, all of an insufferable teasing nature with too many emojis and exclamation marks. The phone buzzes in his hand, like Junhui has some sort of telepathy.

**jungēge (9:45):** _are u sleeping off sex rn?_

**xiaohao (9:45):** _Are you?_

**jungēge (9:46):** _don’t deflect!!! but yes hehe（〃￣∇￣）_

**xiaohao (9:47):** _Gross._

**jungēge (9:47):** _anyone ever tell u that u dont emote well over txt??_

**xiaohao (9:48):** _Only you, several dozen times._ 8(|)

**jungēge (9:48):** _omg is that a frog emoji?????_

 **jungēge (9:49):** _im terrified and yet… im blushing_

**xiaohao (9:50):** _Never talk to me again._

Minghao shakes his head fondly, setting his phone back on the pillow next to him where it continues to light up with notifications. Belatedly, he realizes the singing in the shower has stopped; a sure sign of, well. Minghao leans closer to the wall, hears by now familiar soft huffs of breath, but then something new: “ _Minghao_ …” His name mumbled between sighs and some tell tale slick noises.

The sound of his own name has him up, like a man possessed, and entering the shared bathroom before his brain can tell him to stop. “Minghao?” This time said with alarm. 

Minghao doesn’t stop. He throws open the shower curtain much to Mingyu’s apparent horror - he cups his erect dick as if that does anything to hide it and stares at Minghao. Minghao stares back, standing there in his shirt that falls to his knees and his eyes wide. “You said my name.” He says with all the certainty in the world. 

“No I didn’t.” Mingyu shakes his head frantically, bending in on himself. 

“Yes. You did.” Minghao punctuates with narrowed eyes, stepping closer to the shower, a fine mist clinging to his hair and cheeks from the overspray.

“Okay I- I’m really sorry.” Mingyu says quickly, his whole body flushed. “Please don’t be mad, Hao, I—“

Minghao grabs him around the back of the neck with one hand and pulls him into a kiss. It’s awkward at first, stilted until Mingyu sets his hands on Minghao’s hips, soaking the fabric there while he pulls him closer. There is so much relief in the next kiss, an overwhelming bliss of feelings no longer hidden nor unrequited. 

Minghao tongues open Mingyu’s mouth, and Mingyu takes him in like a man in the desert takes in water; desperate and eager. Minghao’s fingers tangle in Mingyu’s wet hair, water running down his arms and soaking his sleeves. When he pulls back, breathless, it’s to look up at Mingyu with a barely contained smile. “You’re getting my shirt wet.”

“That’s my shirt.” Mingyu huffs, looking away awkwardly.

Minghao looks down at himself, smiling when he realizes it is, in fact, one of the many T-shirts of Mingyu’s that have ended up in his laundry. “Last night. You put me. In your shirt?” His lip quivers, mirthful, and he looks up at Mingyu dubiously. 

“Um…” Mingyu shrugs. “No point in denying it now right?”

Minghao laughs and shakes his head before leaning up to kiss Mingyu again, this one filthier, with intention. Minghao gracelessly steps into the shower with him, making Mingyu slip and fall against the wall. When he gets his balance, Minghao winds up with his face pressed against Mingyu’s shoulder, water soaking his clothes and breathless giggles tumbling from his lips that infect Mingyu as well. 

The giggling turns to quiet gasping when Minghao latches his mouth on Mingyu’s collarbone, grazing the skin with his teeth. “You could’ve taken your clothes off, at least.” Mingyu breathes, his fingers sliding through Minghao’s hair.

Minghao looks up through wet eyelashes, smirking. “Was that a request or an order?” He teases. 

“I mean… Do you want to keep doing…” Mingyu motions vaguely, seemingly lost for words, “this? With wet clothes on?”

Minghao runs his fingers along Mingyu’s side, not quite meeting his eyes. “What exactly is…” He motions between the two of them, wanting to be certain Mingyu wants it as much as he does. “This?” 

“You’re the one who came barging in here!” Mingyu laughs suddenly, shoving at his shoulder.

“You’re the one who said my name while you were jerking off!” Minghao huffs back, his eyebrows furrowing, but mischief shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, well…” Mingyu rolls his eyes, and Minghao can practically feel him mentally stamping his foot. “You’re ruining any sexual tension you created.”

“Am I?” Minghao moves closer at that, hands sliding over Mingyu’s hips. 

“Yes.” Mingyu grumbles, playing with the bottom hem of Minghao’s shirt before taking it off of him and letting it fall to the floor with a wet splat. The water hitting his bare skin makes Minghao shiver, leaning against Mingyu to absorb some of his warmth. Mingyu in turn wraps his arms around Minghao’s waist, running his fingers along the column of his spine.

“So I’m ruining it, huh?” Minghao wraps his fingers loosely around Mingyu’s dick, stroking experimentally. He gets no answer, only a gentle rock of Mingyu’s hips. “Am I?” He asks again, flicking his wrist. The motion is followed by a thump and then a curse from Mingyu who cradles the back of his head with one hand. Minghao thumbs the slit, dragging another choked noise from Mingyu’s throat, and giggles wildly into Mingyu’s shoulder.

“‘S not funny.” Mingyu whines, rutting up into Minghao’s hand.

“I thought it was.” Minghao smiles against the shell of Mingyu’s ear before he tugs at it with his teeth, keeping his fist wrapped loosely around Mingyu, only teasing. “Were you close?” He asks after a slow inhale — though he’s certain Mingyu can feel the thundering of his heart through his chest.

“Mm?” Mingyu sighs into Minghao’s hair, pressing his hips forward insistently. 

“Were you close, when you said my name?” Minghao kisses along Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu answers with a whine and a quick nod that sends a spark straight down Minghao’s spine to his cock. His hips press forward against Mingyu’s thigh, his breath hitching in his throat. 

This time, it’s Mingyu’s turn to give a soft huff of laughter. “Narcissist.” He accuses, kissing along Minghao’s jaw. 

Minghao pushes him against the shower wall, leaning up to kiss him hard. “Kim Mingyu, I’m not afraid to kick your ass.” He glares, which only makes Mingyu laugh harder. So hard, in fact, that he doubles over. Minghao sighs, trying not to smile. “I don’t even know why I came in here, you’re unbelievable.” He moves to step out of the shower, but is stopped by Mingyu’s hand on his arm.

“No, don’t go. I’m sorry. Please? I’ll suck you off.” Mingyu pouts, a stark contrast to his words. Minghao has to take a steadying breath, his heart rate thrown off kilter again.

“I mean, when you put it that way...” Minghao does his best to give a measured grin.

Mingyu rolls his eyes, pulling Minghao back into his arms. “I changed my mind, you can leave.” He grumbles, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You’re not letting me go anywhere.” Minghao says quietly, meeting Mingyu’s eyes when the kiss breaks. 

Mingyu rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, and Minghao can tell he’s trying not to look too excited - a look he’s all too familiar with. "No, I’m not.” 

After another brief kiss, Mingyu sinks to his knees, kissing down Minghao’s stomach and along his waistline. Mingyu looks up, squinting from where water is hitting his face and looking just this side of pathetic. Minghao starts laughing again, pulling at his shoulders. “Get up I can’t take you seriously down there like that.”

“Like what?” Mingyu pouts, standing up with Minghao’s help. “Did I do something?”

“No, you just look like a sad puppy out in the rain.” Minghao smiles fondly. “The water’s going to get cold anyway.” With that, he moves them so Mingyu is under the spray again. 

Minghao grabs Mingyu’s washcloth, applying a generous amount of body-wash and running it over Mingyu’s back, around his chest and stomach before Mingyu grabs his wrist and moves it lower. Minghao hooks his chin over Mingyu’s shoulder, watching Mingyu move his hand down his thigh and back up, just skimming his dick with the washcloth. “Horny.” Minghao accuses against his ear, biting back a smile. 

“You’re the one who came in here.” Mingyu laughs, leaning so his back is pressed to Minghao’s chest. 

Minghao smiles against Mingyu’s shoulder, leaving soft bites in a trail up his neck. In all of his pining over Mingyu, he’d never imagined it would turn out like this: just a continuation of their current relationship with the added bonus of intimacy. His hands wander now of his own accord - washcloth forgotten on the shower bar - to tease Mingyu’s nipples and down his stomach to wrap around his cock. With Mingyu’s skin already slippery with soap, it’s easy to slide his own length between Mingyu’s thick thighs. Mingyu lets out a soft, shaking sigh that sounds suspiciously like Minghao’s name. The feeling of it coils deep in Minghao’s stomach; the realization of getting what he wants finally is a little dizzying. 

Minghao begins a steady rhythm, fucking between Mingyu’s thighs, the movement of his hips pushing Mingyu into the steady pressure of his hand. Minghao wraps his other arm around Mingyu’s chest to hold him upright when he starts to double over. “You okay?” 

Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, nodding. “Close.” He whines softly, laying his head back on Minghao’s shoulder. 

“Come for me, then.” Minghao breathes against his ear. He keeps thrusting his hips, even when he feels Mingyu spill over his hand. This time when Mingyu says his name, it’s clearer; an encouragement. The next time he thrusts forward, Mingyu squeezes his thighs around him. The feeling shoots liquid fire down his spine and the next thrust has him gasping Mingyu’s name, fingers pressing into Mingyu’s skin while he paints his thighs with cum. 

“Fuck,” Mingyu laughs after a moment of them both catching their breath. He turns, pulling Minghao in by the waist again and burying his face in Minghao’s damp hair. He says something against the top of Minghao’s head that he can’t quite make out.

Minghao pauses from idly kissing along his clavicle. “What was that?” Mingyu looks embarrassed, shrugging one shoulder. Minghao shoves him playfully, laughing. “ _What?_ What did you say?”

“I _said_ ,” Mingyu huffs, pouting and slowly drawing his fingers along Minghao’s spine, “does this mean we can be _a thing_ now?”

“ _A thing_.” Minghao laughs again, unable to help the smile growing on his face. “Like boyfriends?”

Mingyu nods, looking up cautiously. “Do you want to?”

“Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, Kim Mingyu.”

The grin that spreads across Mingyu's face threatens to split his cheeks and he pulls Minghao in until he’s crushing him against his chest. “Stop!” Minghao groans, laughing with all the breath he can get from his squished lungs. “Mingyu! The water’s going cold!”

“So? You’re my boyfriend! We’re boyfriends!” Mingyu cheers, rocking them back and forth.

“I’ll buy you breakfast!” Minghao manages, shoving at Mingyu’s shoulders.

That has Mingyu bolting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself as he goes. Just before he disappears out of sight, he calls again. “Boyfriends!”

Minghao shuts off the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. From the other room, he can hear his phone buzz. He wonders if Jun heard Mingyu’s yelling or if he just has a sixth sense for it. Either way, Minghao breaks into a smile and steps out of the bathroom into the hallway; the hallway of _their_ apartment which is already a collection of their shared lives but now means so much more. 

On a whim, Minghao walks into Mingyu’s room instead of his own. “Hey I’m n--” Mingyu stops himself with a laugh, lying on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his hair. “Oh yeah.”

Minghao laughs too, draping himself over Mingyu and burying his face in his chest. He concurs, much more softly, content: “Boyfriends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for the read and any likes, comments, kudos! I appreciate you all. My twitter as always is [here](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun) if you'd like to follow me!


End file.
